1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective gloves which are worn by an athlete while playing a sporting event. In particular, the present invention relates to the field of baseball batting gloves which are used by a baseball player while gripping a baseball bat during the time the player is at the plate to hit a baseball thrown at the player by a pitcher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, protective material incorporated into wearing apparel and protective material incorporated in athletic gloves are known in the prior art. The following 23 patents and Published Patent Applications are relevant to the field of the present invention.    1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,919 issued to Siegfried Nitzsche et al. and assigned to Wacker-Chemie GmbH on Jan. 28, 1975 for “Oranopolysiloxane Compositions Having Resilient Properties” (hereafter the “Nitzsche Patent”);    2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,642 issued to Akio Nakano et al. and assigned to Shin-Etsu Chemical Co., Ltd. on Jan. 8, 1991 for “Foamable Silicone Rubber Composition And Foamed Silicone Rubber Body Therefrom” (hereafter the “Nakano Patent”);    3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,053 issued to Harry D. Hayes and assigned to Dalton Enterprise on Feb. 25, 1992 for “Composite Shock Absorbing Garment” (hereafter the “Hayes Patent”);    4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,640 issued to Michael Witt et al. and assigned to BASF Aktiengesellschaft on Mar. 12, 1996 for “Expandable Thermoplastic Polymers Containing Organic Boron-Silicon Compounds, And A Process For Their Preparation” (hereafter the “Witt Patent”);    5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,917 issued to Jeremi Maciejewski et al. on Dec. 3, 1996 for “Hydrostatically Damping Shock And Vibration Energy Absorbing Non-Vulcanizable Silicone Elastomer” (hereafter the “Maciejewski Patent”);    6. U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,529 issued to Lawrence J. Rhoades et al. and assigned to Extrude Hone Corporation on Mar. 9, 2004 for “Smart Padding System Utilizing An Energy Absorbent Medium And Articles Made Therefrom” (hereafter the “Rhoades Patent”);    7. United States Published Patent Application No. 2004/0171321 to Daniel Hames Plant on Sep. 2, 2004 for “Flexible Energy Absorbing Material And Methods Of Manufacture Thereof” (hereafter the “Plant Published Patent Application”);    8. United States Published Patent Application No. 2004/0173422 to Suraj S. Deshmukh et al. on Sep. 9, 2004 for “Fluid-Filled Cellular Solids For Controlled” (hereafter the “Deshmukh Published Patent Application”);    9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,802 issued to Daniel James Plant on Jul. 5, 2005 for “Energy Absorbing Protective Member” (hereafter the “Plant Patent”);    10. United States Published Patent Application No. 2005/0160626 to Herbert E. Townsend on Jul. 28, 2005 for “Shoe With Cushioning And Speed Enhancement Midsole Components And Method For Construction Thereof” (hereafter the “Townsend Published Patent Application”);    11. U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,259 issued to John M. Matechen and assigned to Impact Innovative Products, LLC on Feb. 21, 2006 for “Sports Glove With Padding” (hereafter the “'259 Matechen Patent”);    12. U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,216 issued to John M. Matechen et al. and assigned to Impact Innovative Products, LLC on Sep. 5, 2006 for “Garment With Energy Dissipating Conformable Padding” (hereafter the “'216 Matechen Patent”);    13. U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,697 issued to Robert A. Vito et al. and assigned to Sting Free Company on Feb. 6, 2007 for “Vibration Dampening Material And Method Of Making Same” (hereafter the “Vito Patent”);    14. United States Published Patent Application No. 2007/0029690 to Philip Green et al. on Feb. 8, 2007 for “Energy Absorbing Blends” (hereafter the “Green Published Patent Application”);    15. United States Published Patent Application No. 2007/0152117 to Randel Louis Byrd on Jul. 5, 2007 for “Viscoelastic Mounting Device” (hereafter the “Byrd Published Patent Application”);    16. World Intellectual Property Organization patent No. WO 2007/102020 issued to Graham Budden et al. and assigned to Dow Corning Corporation on Sep. 13, 2007 for “Impregnated Flexible Sheet Material” (hereafter the “Budden WIPO Patent”).    17. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,433 issued to Walker on Mar. 27, 1990 for “Weighted Athletic Glove” (hereafter the “Walker Patent”);    18. U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,609 issued to Fabry on Sep. 13, 1994 for “Protective Glove Having Closed and Isolated Fluid Filled Cells” (hereafter the “Fabry Patent”);    19. U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,162 issued to Douglas on Aug. 22, 2000 for “Hand Protector” (hereafter the “Douglas Patent”);    20. U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,271 issued to Byron on Sep. 19, 2000 for “Golf Glove” (hereafter the “Byron Patent”).    21. U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,548 issued to Goldfine on Nov. 29, 2005 for “Impact Absorbing Composite” (hereafter the “Goldfine Patent”);    22. U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,960 issued to Gold on Nov. 8, 2005 for “High Strength Impact Resistant Hand Protector” (hereafter the “'960 Gold Patent”).    23. U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,429 issued to Donald J. Newman on Mar. 21, 1961 for “Golf Glove” (hereafter the “Newman Patent”);    24. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,659 issued to Stephen M. Morris and assigned to GenCorp Inc. on Sep. 12, 1989 for “Sports Glove” (hereafter the “Morris Patent”);    25. U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,544 issued to Marc A. Capatosto on Apr. 28, 1992 for “Ice Hockey Goalie Glove Construction” (hereafter the “Capatosto Patent”);    26. U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,188 issued to Walter Micheloni et al. on Jan. 30, 1996 for “Glove With Means For Protecting The Ligaments And Articulations Of The Hand” (hereafter the “Micheloni Patent”);    27. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,047 issued to Thomas Spitzer and assigned to Uhlsport GmbH on Feb. 24, 1998 for “Sports Glove, In Particular A Goalie Glove” (hereafter the “Spitzer Patent”);    28. U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,938 issued to Don Edward Baylor et al. on May 4, 1999 for “Hand Protecting Device” (hereafter the “Baylor Patent”);    29. U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,137 issued to Danny Gold on Jul. 20, 1999 for “Finger End Protection Construction” (hereafter the “'137 Gold Patent”);    30. U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,022 issued to Noboru Oomura et al. and assigned to Mizuno Corporation on Oct. 23, 2001 for “Glove For Baseball Or Softball” (hereafter the “Oomura Patent”);    31. U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,601 issued to James Kleinert and assigned to Hillerich & Bradsby Co., on May 21, 2002 for “Batting Glove” (hereafter the “'601 Kleinert Patent”);    32. U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,152 issued to Giovanni Mazzarolo and assigned to Alpinestars SpA on Apr. 6, 2004 for “Motorcycling Glove” (hereafter the “Mazzarolo Patent”);    33. U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,441 issued to Alfred W. Lucas, Jr. on Aug. 10, 2004 for “Soccer Goalkeeper Glove” (hereafter the “Lucas Patent”);    34. U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,256 issued to James M. Kleinert and assigned to Hillerich & Bradsby Co. on Feb. 21, 2006 for “Work Glove” (hereafter the “'256 Kleinert Patent”);    35. U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,308 issued to Charles A. Howland et al. and assigned to Warwick Mills, Inc. on Mar. 7, 2006 for “Protective Garment And Glove Construction And Method For Making Same” (hereafter the “Howland Patent”);    36. United States Published Patent Application No. 2007/0226873 to Henry Mattesky on Oct. 4, 2007 for “Stretchable, Multi-Layered Gloves” (hereafter the “Mattesky Published Patent Application”);    37. United States Published Patent Application No. 2008/0000009 to Daisuke Kogawa et al. on Jan. 3, 2008 for “Glove” (hereafter the “Kogawa Published Patent Application”);    38. United States Published Patent Application No. 2008/0078011 to James M. Kleinert on Apr. 3, 2008 for “Glove” (hereafter the “Kleinert Published Patent Application”);    39. World Intellectual Property Organization Patent No. WO 2006/068381 issued to Dong-suk Song and assigned to Hyong-choi Kim on Jun. 29, 2006 for “Hand Protection Device For Fighting Games” (hereafter the “Song WIPO Patent”);    40. Patent Abstract of Japan No. 2008007904 issued to Usami Kimie and assigned to Eito K K on Jan. 17, 2008 for “Business-Use Glove” (hereafter the “Kimie Patent Abstract of Japan”).
The Nitzsche Patent discloses a composition having a high degree of elasticity under suddenly applied stress. The composition is used to absorb impact such as couplings, door closing devices, and re-coiled dampers. Also, it can also be placed in use with physical therapy devices.
The Nakano Patent is a chemical composition patent which goes into a detailed chemical description of the product.
The Hayes Patent discloses a composite shock absorbing material for use in ballistic projectile protective garments. This is best illustrated in FIG. 1. FIG. 5 is a transverse, cross-sectional view, which illustrates the internal construction of each of the elongated strands forming them into composite shock absorbing materials 10′. The inner-core 18′ is preferably filled with a liquid, although a gas may also be employed within the scope of the invention. The preferred material is polydimetysil oxane, which is commonly called fluid silicon. Claim 1 is a fairly broad claim and reads: “A composite shock absorbing material for use in protective garments, comprising: an open mesh array formed by a plurality of intersecting interconnected strands, wherein each of said strands has a cores surrounded by a visco-elastic polymer material, the cores of said strands being formed by a liquid material.”
The Witt Patent discloses an elastic energy absorbing chemical patent. It's very broad claim 1 claims, “an expandable thermoplastic polymer in particle form, comprising a) at least one boron-siloxane elastomer, b) at least one thermoplastic polymer, and c) a blowing agent.”
The Maciejewski is a chemical patent and discloses a hydrostatically damping, shock and vibration energy absorbing, non-vulcanisable silicone elastomer comprised of a methylphenylsilicone polymer which has a matrix of a condensation of polydimethyl- or/and methylhydrosiloxane diols condensed with reactive compounds of silicon, boron or nitrogen giving the viscous polymer an appropriate elasticity coefficient by forming mobile hydrogen bonds. The elastomer according to the invention also contains fillers and lubricants.
The Rhoades Patent discloses a smart padding system utilizing an energy absorbing medium and articles made therefrom. The invention relates to an energy absorbent medium which is compliant and conformable in the absence of an applied force, and stiffens in response to the rate of an applied force to dissipate energy. The medium comprises a blend of polymer and lubricant incompatible with the polymer to produce a conformable absorbent which exhibits dilatant (shear thickening) characteristics under high rates of force or stress. The polymer has reformable sacrificial chemical bonds which are broken under a high rate of deformation and which reform under static conditions. Suitable polymers for the invention include polyborosiloxanes. Applications for the medium include absorbent for sports padding, athletic equipment, motor vehicle seats, bulletproof vests, medical equipment, industrial equipment, weaponry, and playing fields. This is incorporated into gloves as set forth in FIG. 4(a) and FIG. 4(b). A suitable polymer is one that exhibits hydrogen bonding. These hydrogen bonds result from dipole interaction between polymer chains. The hydrogen bonds formed are not permanent covalent bonds, but are liable or reformable bonds which provide the dilatant behavior characteristic of polyborosiloxanes. Suitable fillers are typically inert materials which range from free-flowing to caking powders, micropheres, pulp, fibers, microcellular foams, closed-cell foams and other materials. An example of an energy absorbent medium made in accordance with this invention is a 100 pph (parts per hundred) of polyborosiloxane polymer, 60 pph of a metal soap gelled paraffinic lubricant, and 20 pph of plastic microspheres. This is equivalent to a composition of 60%, 30%, and 10% respectively. This inherent property of the composition is ideal for use as a shock absorber or energy attenuating pad for protection of the human body as well as other objects. The shock absorbing material composition is suitable for packaging or encapsulation is a containment or envelop for use in high impact energy absorbent or protective gear.
The Plant Published Patent Application discloses a flexible energy absorbing sheet material in which a dilatant material (6) is impregnated into or supported by a resilient carrier (1). The dilatant material remains soft until it is subjected to an impact when its characteristics change rendering it temporarily rigid, the material returning to its normal flexible state after the impact. The carrier can be a spacer fabric, a foam layer or modules or threads of dilatant material contained between a pair of spaced layers. Methods of manufacturing the energy absorbing sheet are also disclosed. As illustrated in FIG. 25, the materials are intended to be incorporated into shoes. The energy absorbing dilatent compound material within the modules absorbs the impact force and spreads the load thereof during the impact. The preferred material is a dimethyl-siloxane-hydro-terminated polymer such as the material sold by Dow Corning under the catalogue number 3179 or a lightweight version thereof containing Duolite spheres. The siloxane groups in the preferred borosiloxane copolymers are of the formula —(OSiR1R2)—, wherein R1 and R2 can be the same or different and each, independently, can be substituted or unsubstituted alkyl or aryl group. Preferred such alkyl groups contain 1 to 6 carbon atoms and, more preferably, 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 carbon atoms. The preferred substituted alkyl groups are hydrofluoroalkyl groups. In preferred embodiments, one or both of R1 and R2 is a methyl, phenyl, or 1,1,1, trifluoropropyl group. Preferred siloxane groups include the following: —(OSiMePh)—, —(OSiMe2)—, —(OSiPh2)— and —(OSi(CH2CH2CF3)Me)—; wherein Me is a methyl group and Ph is a phenyl group. The preferred borosiloxane copolymers for use in the present invention are those included in Dow Corning 3179 Dilatant Compound and Dow Corning) Q2-3233 Bouncing Putty.
The Deshmukh Patent Published Patent Application discloses an impact absorber using an energy-absorbing, fluid-impregnated material consisting of a porous interconnected network of solid material forming edges and faces of cells, preferably an open-cell reticulated or partially closed-cell foam, or formed form fibers or other cellular solids. The matrix is impregnated with a field responsive fluid such as a magneto-or electro-rheological fluid, or with a shear-rate responsive fluid such as a dilatant (shear-thickening) fluid. The material is placed under compression during impact, and may be housed within a cylinder and compressed by a piston. The stiffness of the composite material consisting of a matrix filled with a field responsive fluid can be controlled by varying the field intensity and spatial gradients of the applied field to vary the rheological properties of the fluid. In one embodiment as shown in FIG. 11, it is used for a passenger head rest. Claim 1 reads as follows: “an impact absorber comprising composite material consisting of a cellular solid or fibrous matrix, impregnated with a fluid, that stiffens under predetermined conditions, and means for compressing said composite material in response to an impact to dissipate the energy of said impact.
The Plant Patent discloses an energy absorbing protective member primarily for use as an energy absorbing pad for incorporation into garments to protect the wearer against accidental impacts. The member comprises a putty-like energy absorbing material (2) encapsulated in a flexible envelope (3, 4). The energy absorbing material is normally soft and flexible but changes to become temporarily rigid when an impact force is applied thereto, thereby absorbing the impact energy, the material returning to its normal flexible condition after the impact. The energy absorbing member preferably comprises a series of connected corrugations to increase its energy absorbing properties. The preferred material is a Dimethyl siloxane hydroterminated polymer such as the material sold by DOW CORNING under their Catalogue or Trade number 3179. The unique multi-layer energy absorbing member can flex with movement of the body when protection is not needed and thus is very comfortable to wear. When impacted however, the strain rate sensitive polymer in the energy absorbing member reacts instantaneously to form a semi-rigid structure that absorbs and dissipates the blow giving maximum protection.
The Townsend Published Patent Application discloses a cushioning member inside of a shoe to absorb shock. In the preferred embodiment, the dilatant compound is derived from a mixture of dimethyl siloxane, hydro-terminated polymers with boric acid, Thixotrol ST brand organic rheological additive manufactured by Elementis Specialties, Inc., polydimethysiloxane, decamethyl cyclopentasiloxane, glycerine, and titanium dioxide. This compound is sold by Dow Corning as Dilatant Compound No. 3179. Other dilatant compounds that could be used are available on the market and described in the prior art. This is primarily focusing on shock absorbing materials in a runner's shoe.
The '259 Matechen Patent discloses a sports glove padding. Specifically, it discloses a vibration dissipating sports glove for use in holding a bat while hitting a baseball having an energy-absorbing front pad between the index finger and the thumb. The glove also has a back padding covering some portions of the metacarpal portion of the hand and may furthermore have knuckle padding for covering the middle knuckle of each of the fingers. By using padding in a discriminate fashion, the glove maintains adequate flexibility and feel while, at the same time, protects the batter from bat-induced vibration, and furthermore, from pitched balls which may hit the batter's hand. Additionally, the front pad conforms between the batter's hand and the bat to provide the batter a more secure grip upon the bat.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, the pad 180 may be comprised of energy dissipating conformable media 182, such as polyborosiloxane, encapsulated in a non-porous flexible sheath 184, such as PVC or polyurethane having a thickness of approximately 12 gauge. A second embodiment of the invention further includes back padding 190 at the back portion 170 of the glove 100, whereby the back padding 190 covers only the region defined by the top of the metacarpal bones of the fingers and, in particular, covers portions of the index finger metacarpal bone 32, middle finger metacarpal bone 42, ringer finger metacarpal bone when the glove 100 is positioned upon the wearer's hand. The back padding 190 may be comprised of an energy dissipating conformable media encapsulated in a flexible layer. As an example, the media may be polyborosiloxane while the flexible layer may be PVC or polyurethane having a thickness of approximately 12 gauge. The back padding 190 may be comprised of a single flat pad, as illustrated in FIG. 5. There is no padding on the side of the hand adjacent the metacarpal bone aligned with the pinkie finger. In addition, no wrist bones are protected.
The '216 Matechen Patent discloses a garment which has a piece of clothing with at least one pad of conformable, energy dissipating media. The pad is positioned at a location on the clothing of the wearer to dissipate the energy resulting from a sudden impact at that location. The pad may be retained against the garment by a connector attached to the surface of the clothing or may be secured within a pocket on the garment. Additionally, the pad may be used in conjunction with the hard shell padding. The padding material is light weight, viscoelastic polymer that exhibits fluid-like characteristics in the absence of a sudden impact, and acts as a solid when subjected to a sudden impact. Polyborosiloxane is a preferred polymer material. Directing attention to FIGS. 2-4, the pad 20 is comprised of a conformable media 50 confined within an encasement 55. In a preferred embodiment, the media is a polymer composition such as polyborosiloxane.
The Vito Patent is a vibration dampening material and a method of making it. The material is incorporated into numerous products including the handle of the baseball bat in the area where the bat is gripped. The preferred cross-section of the glove panels 305 is also shown in FIG. 23. FIG. 35 illustrates a glove 436 suitable for both baseball and softball that uses panels 305 to provide protection to a palm area 437. FIG. 36 illustrates a weightlifting glove 438 having panels 305 of the material 10 thereon. 9 illustrates a golf glove 446 having at least one panel 305 thereon. FIG. 40 illustrates the type of glove 448 used for rope work or by rescue services personnel with panels 305 of the material 10 of the present invention. FIG. 41 shows a batting glove 450 with panels 305 thereon.
The Green Published Patent Application discloses a composite material which is elastic, which exhibits a resistive load under deformation, which is unfoamed or foamed, comminuted or uncomminuted and which comprises I) a first polymer-based elastic material and II) a second polymer-based material, different from I), which exhibits dilatancy in the absence of I) wherein II) is entrapped in a solid matrix of I), the composite material being unfoamed or, when foamed, preparable by incorporating II) with I) prior to foaming. Any polymer-based material, different from I), which exhibits dilatancy and can be incorporated into the chosen elastic constituents) of first material I) may be used as second material II). By a polymer-based material which exhibits dilatancy is meant a material in which the dilatancy is provided by one or more polymers alone or by a combination of one or more polymers together with one or more other components, e.g. finely divided particulate material, viscous fluid, plasticiser, extender or mixtures thereof, and wherein the polymer is the principal component. In one preferred embodiment, the polymer comprising the second material II) is selected from silicone polymers exhibiting dilatant properties. For example, the dilatant may be selected from filled or unfilled polyborodimethylsiloxanes (PBDMSs) or any number of polymers where PBDMS is a constituent. The dilatancy may be enhanced by the inclusion of other components such as particulate fillers.
The energy absorbing composite material of the invention may be employed in a wide variety of applications; for example in protective pads or clothing for humans and animals, in or as energy absorbing zones in vehicles and other objects with which humans or animals may come into violent contact, and in or as packing for delicate objects or machinery. Specific examples of application are in headwear and helmets; protective clothing or padding for elbows, knees, hips and shins; general body protection, for example for use in environments where flying falling objects are a hazard; vehicle dashboards, upholstery and seating. Other potential uses are in garments or padding to protect parts of the body used to strike an object e.g. in a sport or pastime; for example in footwear, such as running shoe soles, football boots, boxing gloves and gloves used in the playing of fives.
The dilatant materials were selected for blending trials in different ratios. The three dilatant materials were the Dow Corning silicone dilatant 3179, Polastosil AMB-12, and pure PBDMS.
The Byrd Published Patent Application discloses a vicoelastic mounting device, presumably mounting for cameras. The viscoelastic material preferably includes an R.T.V.-type silicon-based compound, a dimethyl siloxane compound, [or] a borosilicone rubber combination with silicone oil. The viscoelastic material 60 preferably includes an R.T.V.-type silicon-based compound, a dimethyl siloxane compound, a borosilicone rubber combination with silicone oil, a silicone polymer combination with boric oxide, or a combination thereof, for example. 65.0% Dimethyl Siloxane, hydroxy-terminated polymers with boric acid. Claim 1 of the patent reads: an apparatus for selectively holding a device to a surface, the apparatus comprising: an internal frame having an attachment means at one end for selectively attaching the device to the apparatus; and a viscoelastic material fixed about the internal frame and extending beyond a second end of a frame, the viscoelastic material temporarily adhered to the frame and capable of selectively adhering the apparatus to the surface.
The Budden WIPO Patent discloses a flexible sheet material useful as an energy absorbing material is impregnated with a dilatant silicone composition comprising the reaction product of a polydiorgansiloxane and boron compound selected from boric oxide, boric acid, a boric acid precursor, a borate or a partially hydrolysed borate. The silicone composition can be modified by reaction with a hydrophobic compound reactive with silanol groups to improve the resistance to washing. The flexible sheet can be a material, e.g. a fabric, having a negative Poisson's ratio. The impregnated flexible sheet material according to the invention can be used in any of the constructions of energy absorbing material based on fabric or other flexible sheet material described in WO-A-03/022085. Impregnated fabrics according to the invention are particularly suitable for energy absorbing garments for potentially dangerous sports such as motorcycling, skiing, skating, skateboarding, or snowboarding. 60 parts of a dilatant composition formed from a silanol-terminated PDMS and boric acid were dissolved in 40 parts isopropanol to form a dilatant impregnating solution. Various amount of n-octyl branched silicone resin, as set out in Table 4, were dissolved in the solution by mixing with a propeller mixer and 0.05% TIPT was added to each composition. Claim 1 reads as follows: a flexible sheet material impregnated with a dilatant silicone composition comprising the reaction product of a polydiorgansiloxane and a boron compound selected from boric oxide, boric acid, a boric acid precursor, a borate or a partially hydrolysed borate, characterized in that the silicone composition is modified by reaction with a hydrophobic compound reactive with silanol groups.
The Walker Patent discloses a weighted athletic glove. The concept is to have weighted members positioned throughout the glove on the fingers and also on the back of the glove. All of the claims of invention deal with having a weighted feature to the attachments to the glove.
The Fabry Patent discloses a protective glove. In this case the protection deals with an array of shock absorbing hollow sealed cells disposed on various areas of the glove including the back of the glove and the fingers. The protective cells basically have fluid inside them to cushion the blow.
The Douglas Patent is for a hand protector and has various protective elements located on different portions of the glove including the back of the glove. Claim 1 has the protection being a cushioning pad which is releasably connected to the underside of the glove. Claim 2 has the same limitation. Claim 3 has the cushioning pad releasably attached to the back of the glove. Claims 9 and 10 have a hook and loop fastening mechanism by which the cushioning pad is attached.
The Byon Patent discloses a golf glove which basically has various weight segments positioned on different portions of the glove including the back of the glove and along the wrist to protect the pinkie area.
The Goldfine Patent basically deals with an impact absorbing composite.
The '960 Gold Patent discloses a device which has various protective elements along the fingers, the back of the hand and between the fingers but it discloses pocket elements that retain various cushioning material within the pocket.
The Newman Patent has now expired and is a patent for a golf glove. As set forth in Column 2 beginning on Line 35, the patent states:                “Still another and more specific object of the invention is to provide a golf glove which is so designed as to provide maximum protection to the little finger and ring finger, which are the primary gripping fingers while allowing the thumb, index and middle fingers to be free so that the proper sense of touch may remain, not only with respect to the shaft but also with respect to the other hand.”        
The Morris Patent has now expired and is for a sports glove.
The Capatosto Patent discloses a hockey glove but it discloses padding 40 on the back side of the inner glove.
The Micheloni Patent discloses a glove for protecting the ligaments, articulations and bones of the hand. The patent discloses:                “A glove for protecting the ligaments, articulations and bones of the hand, has a glove body, to which is associated a plate for protecting the hand palm, at the proximal region of the forearm, which is provided, at one end, with an annular element encompassing the attachment region of the thumb. To the plate there is articulated a shield which is engaged with the forearm, tie-straps being moreover provided connecting the fingers of the glove with the plate.”        
The Spitzer Patent discloses a sports glove and in particular a goalie glove.
The '137 Gold Patent basically shows a glove where the tips of the fingers are protected by extra padding as best illustrated in FIG. 1. There is also a side panel 103 which protects portions of the pinkie finger. Specifically, the patent states:                “The various panels of the glove 100 are sewn together utilizing seams at various points to connect the panels. Again with reference to FIG. 4, side panel 103 is pre-curved panel. Top panel 101 is secured to side panel 103 with a side seam 172 which extends around top panel 101, also securing top panel 101 to the fourchette (not shown) forming the inner surface of pinkie finger portion 104. Likewise, seam 174 connects lower panel 102 to side panel 103 and the corresponding fourchette (not shown) on the other side of finger 103. Finally, there is a seam (not shown) at the tip of the finger between top panel 101 and bottom panel 102 connecting side panel 103 and the adjacent fourchette (not shown). In some embodiments there is no seam at the tip of the finger. Rather, the seam between fourchettes is at the crotch between fingers.”        
The Baylor Patent discloses a hand protecting device which includes several examples where there is a padding on the back of the glove 102 and also along the side of the pinkie finger, 25 and 26.
The Oomura Patent discloses a glove for baseball where there is padding but the padding is within the glove as best illustrated in the cross-sectional view of FIG. 4.
The '601 Kleinert Patent discloses a batting glove with padding along the fingers and on all other portions of the glove. This patent has only one independent claim which reads as follows:                “A glove to unload bony prominences, of the hand comprising: a covering for said hand with separate elongated sections to receive a plurality of fingers therein, said covering having a top portion for covering a back side of the hand including a top side of said elongated sections to receive a plurality of fingers and a lower portion to cover a palm side of a hand including a bottom side of said elongated sections to receive said plurality of fingers; and,        at least one protective pad attached to a bottom portion of the covering for location below the center axis of rotation of a proximal interphalangeal joint and above the center axis of rotation of the metacarphalphalangeal joint of an index finger, said covering at said proximal interphalangeal joint and said metacarpalphalangeal joint of said index finger being absent of padding.”        
The Mazzarolo Patent discloses a motorcycle glove where the invention is to connect two or more fingers with straps so that they are better able to withstand a blow should there be an accident with the motorcycle.
The Lucas Patent discloses a soccer goal keeper glove which includes as shown in FIG. 8, side folds of mesh material to protect certain fingers.
The '256 Kleinert Patent is for a work glove with a protective material. This is a continuation-in-part of the previously discussed '601 Kleinert Patent. There is only one independent claim in this invention and here the protective padding is to protect the thumb and the palm.
The Howland Patent is for a protective glove and the basic concept of this glove is that it is puncture resistant.
The Mattesky Published Patent Application is for a glove which includes thermo plastic rubber to protect against shock. The patent application involves various protective elements throughout the glove including a fabric secured to at least the back portion of the glove.
The Kogawa Published Patent Application discloses protective members on all parts of the glove including the fingers, on the front of the glove and on the back of the glove.
The Kleinert Published Patent Application is an extension of the previously discussed Kleinert patents.
The WIPO Patent discloses a protection device for fighting games.
The Japanese Patent is in Japanese and clearly is a different type of protective device as best illustrated from the figures.
While the general concept of incorporating shock absorbing and protective material into clothing and athletic gloves is known, the prior art has not addressed the problem of providing protection to the most vulnerable part of a baseball player's hand and wrist when the player is at bat. There is a significant need for a protective glove which addresses this situation.